Saved By the Bell
by southern x
Summary: Growing up in modern Japan with her two best friends, Stressing over school. And then the guys come in and distrub the peace. What will Kagome do?


Author Notes:

Thank Cherry for making me write this. It has been ages since I have written a fanfic. I'm sorry that other one never got past the first chapter. Hope that you like this new attempt at writing again. Keep up with the feed back! Inspiration is hard to obtain.

* * *

Beside you Forever

Saved By the Bell

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to face the familiar voice.

"Sango! Morning."

"Good Morning!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulder and caught her breath while stooped over.

"Wow, it looks like you have just done the hundred metre dash."

"Catching up to you is always like that, Kagome. Even though I do live five minutes away from you that difference is a hundred metre dash!"

"Is that so? I wonder who the one that sleeps in is." Kagome placed my finger on her bottom lip and stared up to the cloudless sky.

"Oh shush!" Sango picked up her bag and dragged Kagome along.

"Oi! I was enjoying that day dream!"

"Oh I am sooooooo sorry! So who were you dreaming of, huh?" Sango said as she turned to face Kagome.

"It isn't who. I was dreaming cough dreaming of the feeling of being able to fly when the sky is the limit. I am sure you are the only one that dreams of guys!" Kagome said as she nudged Sango.

Sango's cheeks grew hot and visibly red. Kagome laughed at her love lost friend.

"Oooooo, you beat me! Not fair! Anyways, how is he?" Sango hot cheek touched Kagome's as she whispered.

"If you hurry, we'll see. Won't we?" Kagome laughed and ran off.

"Kagome! You are so evil!" Sango cried as she ran after Kagome.

Kagome slowed and linked arms with Sango and together the childhood friends stepped through the gates of their high school.

"Finally you guys are here!" sighed Kikyou as her waved at her friends.

"Sango was dreaming too long on you know who!" Kagome said as she stepped to Kikyou's side and watched Sango's reaction.

"You two! You guys are always against me. Meanies!" Sighed Sango as she quickly turned away.

"Aww….. I didn't mean it…. I'm sorry…" Kagome and Kikyou said at the same time.

Sango quickly turned back at her friends. Her uniform flew in the morning breeze.

"Fooled you! I'm not that lovey lusty…" Sango said as her poked out her tongue.

"Sango!" Kagome smiled and punched her friend's arm lightly.

" Like it fooled us, Sango. You and your tricks again, they get old you know." Laughed Kikyou

Kikyou grabbed Kagome and Sango's arms and pulled them towards the white builds of the school.

"Wait a minute, Kikyou…"

"Hold on for a bit, my bag!"

Both whinges were drowned by the bell.

"Thank goodness, I'm saved by the bell." Kikyou muttered to herself as her watched her friends pick up their belongings.

The three girls slipped into the flow of students as all of them rushed to class.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Couldyou hurry up for the first time in your life?" A shout echoed up the house's staircase.

"mhmf" groaned a sleepy Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Even though this is the first day at a new school you don't' have to be late! I'll leave without you then."

"Alright…give me five minutes, Sesshoumaru."

"Five minutes or else I'm leaving without you and you can be a loner when we get to school"

Inuyasha grabbed his bags, raced down the stairs and hurried after his older twin brother.

"Why do I have to be stuck with him…" moaned Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru whipped around to face his brother. "What did you say?"

" Nufing, just leave me alone." Muttered Inuyasha

"Mum and Dad aren't around anymore and you know that Grandfather can't handle you and your moans, so I'm in charge here."

"You are just older than me by a couple of minutes and you get the tag of _older brother_. Hmfp, you just make me sick."

" I am the older brother for a reason, I'm years more mature than you, brat." Snickered Sesshoumaru

"I am more _MATURE_ than you will ever be!"

And with that Inuyasha ran off to school leaving his older twin behind.

"I wonder how this school will be like this time…" Implored Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome sat down at her desk. She looked around her and accidentally caught the eye of Kouga. Kouga smiled and slowly got up. Kagome smiled as she took off her hat and unpacked her bag.

"Sango, have you done your maths homework?" whispered Kagome.

"Err…. Don't ask, I did, but then I didn't."

" Let me guess, you did it but you didn't do it all." Said Kagome with an inquiring look

"Eh… hehe. You got me there. Kagome you are always right."

"I've known you for too long not to know how you are like!"

"Oh, yeah you are right there. Hey, where did Kikyou go?"

"Um… I don't know."

Kagome looked behind her.

"Oh, there she is."

Kikyou had her hand holding up her head, her hair curtained around her and her pen busily running over the pages.

'Sannnngoooo! I think that you should follow Kikyou's example…"

"Oh, please no, may I copy?"

Kagome shook her head. Reached into her bag and took out her maths book.

"You're a lifesav…."

Kagome clutched her maths book tightly.

"Nope, you have to be your own life saver. But I don't think that sensei will be extremely happy with a half finished exercise... you better hurray up. You have 10 minutes. Wait. Make that 9."

Sango quickly rushed to her seat and dragged out her books and started to scribble.

"Higurashi?"

"Eh…"

Kagome turned around. She found herself face to face with Kouga.

"Morning Kouga!"

Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"Morning Kagome."

He smiled back. Kagome heard the door sliding on its rails. Kouga rushed back to her seat.

"Sensei is here." Kagome thought.

"Sango, Kikyou! Sensei's here. Stop working and stand." Kagome hissed to her bent over friends.

"Drats." Cursed Kikyou

"I'm nearly done." Moaned Sango

STAND!BOW! (classroom instructions)

Kikyou quickly sat down still slouched over her books. Kagome watched her teacher gather his papers, used his finger to keep his glasses from falling off.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Sensei." Replied the chorus of voices

"How are we all? I hope that we all enjoyed our weekend and ready to put your heads down once more to work. Today we will be doing extended trigonometry."

A soft moan and mumbles buzzed around the classroom.

" And I was looking forward to a bludge lesson." Kagome heard Sango whisper.

" Work and then bludge. Simple." Kagome whispered back.

"Quiet! Or else I'll make sure that everyone will be working overnight."

Silence overcame the class. No way were they going to get extra homework.

"Kagome!" Hissed a voice from behind Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"There's something up with the teacher. He is not normally this snappy."

"I agree, have you finished your work?"

"Err…. Not really. But it is good enough."

"Class, before we start on the Trigonometry, there are two new students joining us. Akame could you invite them in?"

"Yes, Sensei."

The door slid open and Kikyou quickly sat up straight.

"Kikyou must sense that they are guys." Kagome thought.

"Come in please."

Two tall guys walked through the doorway. One was cool and relaxed; he slipped into the door and found his place beside the teachers table. The other walked in and looked like he had just woken up. One bore a wide smile and was neat and refined. The other grimaced and you could tell that he was not extremely happy here; messy and disorganized. Two opposites in every single way, but as equals they lined up.

"Please introduce yourselves please and state a fact about you."

"Hello, I'm Sesshoumaru, and this is my brother Inuyasha. We both just moved here and are extremely happy to join the class. We are now living with our grandfather."

"Inuyasha? Could you please do the same?"

"Mmpf, Hi, I'm Inuyasha, I hope that you enjoyed my brother's speech. He has stated everything that has to be said and I am sure that we would like to be sat down and working."

"Interesting Inuyasha, I'll make your request happen. Now Sesshoumaru could you please sit besides Kagome here." Sensei gestured. "Now Inuyasha, could you sit beside Kikyou. Now class, we should start our lesson in Trigonometry now that is done."

Sesshoumaru sat down and smiled at his neighbour. Kagome smiled back.

"Welcome."

Author Notes:

Introductions! Character personalities introduced. I'm sorry if this has bored anyone. I'll promise to have more action in the next chapter but we have to get through the characters now.

Looking forward to your replies,

Southern


End file.
